


No Regrets

by Nichu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunk Gavin, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral, x-ray & vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichu/pseuds/Nichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, X-Ray and Vav relax at Ray's place for the night and Gavin gets a bit friendly after breaking into Ray's "Bevs for Buds" stash.</p><p>[Edit: New title]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I have a friend that doesn't drink, but he keeps alcohol in his fridge for his guests. I thought that perhaps Ray might do that too.

This was meant to be a normal day of gaming, off hours, with a good friend; not a night of debauchery with an unexpected lover.

Gavin had followed Ray home after a long day of recording Let’s Plays and editing and was currently having a couple of bevs on the couch with some silly relaxing game on the tube.

“If you don’t drink, Ray… Why do you keep beer in your fridge?” Gavin giggled lightly after a hiccup. Ray was running around Beautiful Katamari collecting all sorts of odds and ends when Gavin asked what he felt was the obvious, “For you, idiot.”

“Aw, really?”

“No, you moron. They’re there for guests. I may not partake, but I’m not an asshole.” He’d just finished a level as Gavin opened another bev, “Besides, you’re funny when drunk.”

With that said, Gavin tried to keep shut. He didn’t want to be funny to Ray only when drunk. It hurt him a bit to think that his partner, X-Ray, would only find him funny when inebriated. Somewhere in his diluted brain he knew it wasn’t true, but as he finished yet another bottle, Gavin’s sense of right was wrong.

He stumbled when he got up from the couch, tripping over a pillow he’d been using as a penguin egg between his feet, “You idiot.” Ray laughed as Gav carried his trash to the kitchen, “Hey, Vav, bring me something while you’re in there?”

The Brit looked over the choices in the fridge and grabbed a random thing of Caprisun that was just chilling on the door. He returned to see Ray sitting back down as he switched out games and was now on the title screen for LEGO Avengers.

Blocking the view of the screen, Gavin stood in front of Ray. He held his drink by his side and didn’t say a word, “Can I help you, Gavin?” Ray had a bit of a chuckle in his voice as he looked up at his guest. Gavin cocked his head to one side in thought before lowering himself to straddle his host’s lap, “Uuh…”

Ray was unsure of what to do as Gavin wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders, the requested drink still in his hand. They shared a rather intimate glance before Gavin closed the space between them. It was a chaste kiss; simple, testing, “I don’t want to be funny when I’m drunk…”

“You’re not very funny right now… Acting funny, but not hilarious.” Ray muttered and Gavin pouted. The drunk brought his hands closer, incidentally drawing the cold Caprisun to the back of Ray’s neck and causing the unaware to arch into him.

“JESUS, GAVIN!” He’d almost bucked the Brit from his lap out of shock, but the other had grabbed onto the back of the couch to steady himself. Ray growled and Gavin giggled before kissing him again, this time on the cheek, “Sorry ‘bout that.”

As a peace offering, Gavin gave him the drink. He didn’t move, only smile down at Ray as he looked up at him while stabbing the package and taking a long drink. Gavin cocked his head to the side again, a grin on his lips as he snatched away the drink, “Hey! Don’t make me punch you in the pee hole. You’ve practically presented yourself to me… Aw damn, now if I do you’ll just spit on me…”  
Ray let out a disgruntled groan as Gavin started to intake a bit of the Caprisun. He didn’t swallow, though. Trying to retreat was futile with Gav atop him. His personal space was invaded yet again, “Gavin!” Ray coughed after experiencing a fluid swap with his friend, “Fucking… Warn me next time!”

Gavin giggled again and Ray couldn’t help but smile in return. The idiot was being cute and affectionate, and was stirring up something between them that was better left untouched; but it was too late to turn back now.

Having had a sample of this side of Gavin, Ray was slowly starting to become greedy. He participated more with kissing by rising up to greet his colleague and prolonged their meeting after he swallowed. Ray hated the taste of alcohol, but if it were on Gavin’s tongue, he could get used to it.

The drunk took their game up a notch by grinding into his chosen seat. Ray whined from the sudden friction and grabbed the boy by the hips; the other holding him with his finger tips curled just behind his ears.

“Augh, you’re fucking up my glasses…” Gavin pulled away just enough to allow his partner to set his specs aside before being pulled into another kiss, their teeth gnashing together a moment before hitched breaths and tongues met.

Every so often they’d grind against one another, each time eliciting a soft and rather alluring moan from the brit. Ray rotated his hips again, this time to use some power to knock Gavin to the side so he could pin him against the couch.

Now he had the advantage and was certainly going to abuse it. Gavin clung to Ray in desperate need. His head was tossed back, exposing his throat for Ray to nibble on as he continued to rut against the brunette.

He was now painfully aware that the both of them were quite hard and would need some form of release soon. Gavin’s soft moans weren’t helping his case, “Damn it, Vav.” Ray breathed against him before stealing another passionate kiss.

With Gavin completely distracted, Ray was able to undo their pants with relative ease. He nearly came when he touched his partner’s swollen organ; the sound that had come from Gavin’s mouth was enough to send anyone over the edge.

Gavin shivered and managed to glance down between them to see Ray’s cock and his own in Ray’s palm. He curled into him, his forehead resting on Ray’s shoulder as his knees gently squeezed his sides and hands gripped at the cloth covering his upper spine.

Ray chuckled lightly at Gav’s sensitivity and chose to nip the shell of his ear, earning him a small squeak from the man. He chose to focus on pleasuring his mate for now, “Don’t hide…” pulling away to sit on his haunches, Ray smiled as Gavin squirmed under his touch.

He pulled at his lover’s dick; pumping his hand at a leisurely pace that was just driving Gav mental. Semen had already begun to leak out and Ray wasn’t about to let it go to waste. Using the pad of his thumb, he rubbed the head of Gavin’s cock in spiral pattern before pulling his grip down the shaft.

Gavin was a mess; his face was lit up, breath heavy, and head swimming, “Raaaaaay…” he moaned, gaining the attention of his assailant. Their eyes stayed locked for some time before Gavin broke it off by clenching his eyes shut when a rather hearty moan left his lips.

His hips twitched upward into Ray’s grasp and it was evident that he was nearing orgasm. Ray tightened his grip and slowed his pulls, dragging it out as long as possible, “Nng! God, Ray!” Gavin reached a hand out to grab Ray’s. He was whining from the denial his master had bestowed upon him, “Please….”

Hearing Gavin’s little groans and whines, Ray’s own cock twitched hungrily, “Please what?” The Brit groaned louder when Ray backed off, “Don’t be a prick, Ray!” he shot the man beneath him a look and Gav was quick to remedy his mistake.

“Fine, I’ll just deal with it myself…” he pouted as he maneuvered onto the floor in front of the couch. Ray watched, intrigued, and then surprised as Gavin pulled at his thighs to get him to sit properly, “You gonna blow me, creeper?” he gave a nod to the Minecraft shirt he wore.

“Ssss..” Gav hissed with a pout and Ray cooperated soon after. He relaxed into the sofa with Vav betwixt his legs and blurred eyes watching as the unthinkable happened. A warm and wet muscle lapped up the precum leaking from Ray’s slit before reddened lips popped the head into his mouth like a lollipop.

Ray had to close his eyes and let his head lull back as he groaned. He felt a hand out to Gavin’s hair; brushing it up off his forehead and then locking it into a tightly clenched fist. Gavin hissed again, this time from the slight discomfort of his hair being pulled, but he continued to pleasure his partner.

He drew his tongue up the shaft before swallowing the cock again. Gavin was known for having a shit gag reflex, so Ray was a bit worried. When nothing happened, though, he seemed impressed that drunken Gavin had better control of his throat than sober Gavin.

That fact almost worried him as he was finally able to register just how fucking good the kid was at giving head, “Vav…” his voice was shaky.

Ray saw stars when Gavin hollowed his cheeks with a particular suck; a lovely popping sound echoing in his ears as the Creeper sat back and used his hand while he caught his breath. As he worked at Ray with one hand, Gavin used his other on himself and let out a soft groan.

His grip on Narvaez’s cock loosened as his own demanded attention. Ray let a disappointed grunt out, but was soon moaning and grabbing a fistful of hair once again as Gavin resumed oral. Taking a look, Brown Man noticed that Gavino supported himself with his left hand on the floor, right hand was pleasuring himself, and mouth was lovingly attending to his dick.

Gavin grazed the skin of the head with his teeth before going down again. His fingertips dug into the carpet as Ray cursed and pulled at his hair some more; the end was nigh. He didn’t have much time to figure out what to do before Ray started fucking his throat due to impatience and the mighty need to come.

Ray’s toes curled and his back stretched as he shot his load into Gav’s mouth; the latter swallowing all he could like a tequila shot. Ray sat there a moment in bliss as Gavin coughed and fell back on his bum. When he looked at his lover, he frowned when he realized he was the only one to ejaculate. That wouldn’t do.

Sliding off the couch and crawling over Gavin; Ray grabbed his arousal again, “You’re still hard…” he mused as he reached up to kiss him. It didn’t take long for Gavin to come; a few tender tugs and an intense make out session was all he needed at that point.

Ray wiped his hand clean on Gavin’s skinny jeans before rolling over onto his back and stuffing himself back into his pants. Gav groaned at Ray for getting it on his pants, but he didn’t care too much at the time. He cleaned up to the best of his ability and managed to grab a blanket from the back of the couch before curling up next to Ray.

“I’m out of energy…” Gavin mumbled into Ray’s chest, “…Fuck bed… I don’t want to move.” Came his response, “We sleep here…” their muttering eventually faded into soft snores as they both passed out just after midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Critiques are welcome
> 
> I have considered making this a chaptered work, so do let me know what you think!


End file.
